fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Trishna
Trishna is a female customer who first appeared as a closer in Papa's Cupcakeria. Flipdeck Info Trishna is a sales associate at Fashion Flambé in Whiskview Mall. Thanks in part to her employee discount, Trishna has amassed a huge assortment of all the latest clothing and accessories. In her spare time, she runs her own fashion blog called The Trendiful Tangerine. There, she loves to post pictures of herself and friends modeling some of the latest trending styles from the streets of Tastyville. After high school, Trishna hopes to study Fashion Design. However, she's finding it difficult to save money for college while also keeping her wardrobe up to date. Appearance Trishna has a dark skin and auburnish-brown hair with a small tangerine hair clip, yellow green eyeliner, wears a pair of big, blue-rimmed sunglasses, an orange t-shirt with the Tangerine Pop logo, a green scarf, a white belt, blue skirt decorated with orange polka dots on the bottom, and a pair of white shoes with green laces. In Papa's Pastaria, ruffles were added to her shirt, and were later removed in Papa's Donuteria. During Halloween, she wears yellow and orange-colored layered dress, a diamond necklace in a green lace, and white crown. Clean-Up Styles Style B Orders Papa's Cupcakeria As a Closer, Trishna's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Peaches *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Waffle Cone Wedge *3 Cloudberries Papa's Pastaria *Al Dente Fettuccini *Garlic Basil *Parmesan Cheese *3 Mushrooms *3 Tomatoes *Focaccia Holiday (Gondola 500) *Al Dente Fettuccini *Hurry Curry *Garlic Rush *3 Fried Ravioli *3 Tomatoes *Focaccia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Peaches *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Lemon Chiffon *Dreamsicle Topping *Blondie, Cherry, Blondie Papa's Donuteria *Pumpkin Long John with Boston Cream **Powdered Sugar **Chocolate Chips *Regular Long John with Strawberry Jelly **Orange Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle **Rainbow Srinkles *Pumpkin Long John with Lemon Chiffon **Vanilla Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle Holiday (Halloween) *Pumpkin Long John with Boston Cream **Powdered Sugar **Peanut Butter Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Regular Long John with Strawberry Jelly **Orange Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle **Rainbow Srinkles *Pumpkin Long John with Lemon Chiffon **Vanilla Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Buffalo Wings *8 Thai Chili Chicken Strips *4 Carrots *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Spinaches (top left half) *3 Onions (top right half) *2 Tomatoes (bottom right half) *4 Fresh Garlic cloves (bottom left half) Papa's Cheeseria *Regular Grill *Rosemary Foccacia with American Cheese *Grilled Chicken *Fajita Peppers *Sauteed Onions *Regular *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Rosemary **Ranch Holiday (Summer Luau) *Rosemary Foccacia with Mango Cream Cheese *Grilled Chicken *Fajita Peppers *Sauteed Onions *Regular *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Rosemary **Ranch Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner C *Carrot Cake *Sunglow Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cloudberry *Cupcake 2: **Apricot Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **2 Cloudberries Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Liner C *Carrot Cake *Sunglow Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Harvest Stripe Cookie **Cloudberry *Cupcake 2: **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles **Harvest Stripe Cookie, Cloudberry Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner C *Carrot Cake *Sunglow Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry *Cupcake 2: **Apricot Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry Holiday (Summer Luau) *Liner C *Carrot Cake *Sunglow Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Banana, Cherry, Banana *Cupcake 2: **Apricot Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cloudberry, Gummy Pineapple, Cloudberry Papa's Bakeria *Ladyfingers Crust *Peach Filling *Peach Filling *Peach Filling *Pecan Filling *Vented Crust *8 Banana Slices (outer ring) *8 Kumquats (outer ring) *8 Raspberries (inner ring) Holiday (Summer Luau) *Ladyfingers Crust *Peach Filling *Peach Filling *Peach Filling *Pecan Filling *Sunburst Crust *8 Banana Slices (outer ring) *8 Kumquats (outer ring) *8 Maui Meringue Dollops (inner ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Pita Shell with Chicken *Onions *Nacho Cheese *Lettuce *Peppers *Sour Cream *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Salsa Picante Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Wonton Taco with Chicken *Onions *Yum Yum Sauce *Beni Shoga *Peppers *Sour Cream *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Salsa Picante Unlockables *In Papa's Freezeria HD and Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Peaches. *In Papa's Pastaria, she is unlocked with Garlic Rush. *In Papa's Donuteria, she is unlocked with Dreamsicle Drizzle. *In Papa's Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Waffle Fries. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Sunglow Frosting *In Papa's Cupcakeria HD, she is unlocked with Banana. Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 40 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 28 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 51 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 15 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 14 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 55 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 28 Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Trishna is a playable character in the game. Her special skill is Gliding and her weapon is her scarf. She doesn't require any special skill to be rescued in the first level. Papa's Next Chefs *2014: She earned more votes than Mindy and Tohru winning the Sugarplum Division with Tony. However, she lost to Scooter in the semi-finals. *2015: She lost to Shannon in the second round of the Blazeberry Division. She earned enough votes to finish in third place with Greg. *2016: She earned more votes than Olivia but lost to Perri in the division finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in second place with Johnny in the Peach Division. Trivia *Trishna is a fan of Tangerine Pop. *Trishna is an Indian name that means desire and thirst. *She mostly orders a lot of orange and yellow colored menu items. *Despite liking Halloween in Papa's Donuteria, she does not wear her costume. *She is the only female customer in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! to have the gliding skill. *She is the last Papa's Cupcakeria debutant to have a Flipdeck. *Her Style B outfit from Papa's Bakeria is the one she worn in her flipdeck. **She is the third customer who don't wear her regular clothes on a flipdeck. *She and Prudence are friends as seen in her flipdeck and the Halloween 2014 holiday picture. *Her order in Papa's Wingeria HD is similar to Chuck/Mandi in Papa's Wingeria and is also unlocked in the same rank that they are unlocked. Order Tickets 1 trishna.png|Trishna's orders throughout the holidays Trishna Freeze.png|Trishna's Freezeria HD order Trishna Gondola.png|Trishna's Pastaria order during Gondola 500 Trishna Pastaria.png|Trishna's Pastaria regular order Trishna FTG.png|Trishna's Freezeria To Go! order Trishna Halloween.png|Trishna's Donuteria order during Halloween Trishna DOnut.png|Trishna's Donuteria regular order Trishna WHD.png|Trishna's Wingeria HD order Trishna PTG.png|Trishna's Pizzeria To Go! order Trishna's Cheeseria Order during Summer Luau.png|Trishna's Cheeseria order during Summer Luau Trishna's Cheeseria Order.png|Trishna's Cheeseria regular order Trishna Thanks.png|Trishna's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Trishna summer.png|Trishna's Cupcakeria HD order during Summer Luau trishnasummerorder.png|Trishna's Bakeria order during Summer Luau Trishna Bakeria.png|Trishna's Bakeria regular order Trishna Cherry.png|Trishna's Taco Mia HD order during Cherry Blossom Festival Trishna THD.png|Trishna's Taco Mia HD regular order Gallery Trishna1.png Princesa Trishna.png|Princess Trishna's perfect order Top 5 closers current.png Poor Trishna.png UFT.png Trishna and her rose.png Trishnahalloween.JPG|Trishna in her halloween costume trishna halloween.png MadTrishna.png TRISHNA.png trishna.JPG|Trishna and her first order in Pastaria Trishna in Papa's Pastaria.png|Unlocking her in Pastaria HMPFH.jpg A Trishna 1.PNG|Angry Trishna in Cupcakeria Awards sugarplum.jpg 1393572 558622624225583 2103377871 n.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-04 at 15.31.42.png|Angry Trishna Screen shot 2014-09-10 at 20.14.23.png Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.51.51.png|Angry Trishna at the dining table, Big Pauly is not happy with the donuts, and a dining server feels sorry for his prank Trishnaisaweaome.jpg Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.21.36.png halloween 2014 final01.jpg Vicky perfect.png Newyears2015.jpg|Trishna and the others celebrating New Year Trishna3.png Trishna2.png Awards blazeberry.jpg Trishna Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Trishna pleased with her perfect cupcakes! Trinaorder.png trishna45.png|Trishna's perfect sandwich in Cheeseria! Cus.JPG Trishpizza.png July4th 2015b.jpg|Trishna in 4th of July poster 2015 TrishnaCupcakeriaPerfect.PNG Papa's Pastaria Day 50 (Rank 28) - Trishna Poor Trishna.png 100 perfect trishna as rosemary ranck.png|I could not believe I got perfect on special. kinda hart.png R12.jpg Trishna not pleased.png trishnaoutfit.png trishnaoutfit3.png Trishna Perfect Score (Bakeria) (Plantain Crunch).png|Trishna is loving her Plantain Crunch pie! Trishnaperfect3.png|Trishna is loving her pie with Carlo Romano! Trishna's change.png|Trishna changed recipe for perfect pie Fan Art Trishna.PNG|Artwork of Trishna ChibiMaker trishna.jpg|Trishna chibi maker Trishna sprite edit.PNG|Eightballpixels sprite edit. trishnacolor.jpg|A drawing maked by kspoppy Pony Trishna.png|Pony Trishna ChibiPrincessTrishna.jpg TrishnaRecolor.me.png|Made via Recolor.me Sanae-150x150.jpg|Trishna's fan art by Clownpiece Pixel Trishna 2.png|Made by LavenderSunset Trishna and Tohru.jpeg|Trishna and Tohru fanart Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Closers Category:T Characters